


The Smosh house

by dodo3000



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Anal, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo3000/pseuds/dodo3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place at the time when Anthony, Kalel and Joey Graceffa all lived in one house for a while. Anthony is annoyed by Joey and wishes he could live with Ian again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smosh house

“Ah, I needed that!” Ian said while Anthony massaged his shoulders. He had been busy editing multiple videos all evening after an excruciating day of shooting at the Smosh house. Ian and Anthony had so much to do and they would be shooting again tomorrow, that travelling back to their two separate homes seemed unpractical so they decided to stay the night. Anthony’s hands felt almost hot against Ian’s skin and through his shirt and he touched them swiftly with his right hand fingertips. They both stared absent-minded at the computer screen.

“I miss this house sometimes”, Ian mused.

“Me too!” Anthony eagerly chimed in, clumsily massaging Ian’s neck some more. Ian groaned approvingly.

Neither of the two young but tired men spoke for a while.

~

“You have no idea how often I wish we lived here again, especially lately”, Anthony said softly.

“Oh?” Ian turned around and saw Anthony frown like he was thinking about something very annoying. He got up from his office chair and asked him “How come?”, one of Anthony’s hands still around his neck. Anthony sighed.

“It’s just since we got this new room mate, I feel like I live in a student apartment! I thought moving in with my girlfriend was a mature step to take, and to get a cat together even more so. But I didn’t know we would be sharing our house with someone else”.

Ian patted Anthony’s shoulder. “That’s rough, especially since you’re already compromising so much to live all the way in LA with her”.

“The term ‘room mate’ makes me cringe!” Anthony said angrily and he actually shuddered, so Ian reassuringly rubbed Anthony's arm that lay now heavily on his shoulder.

“It’s my damn house, why do I let some stupid guy live with us? And my girlfriend wears his frickin' clothes! How am I supposed to get turned on when his smell is all over her?!" It felt really good to vent to Ian, as Anthony knew his best friend would understand and always have his back.

"You put up with it because you love her, man!” Ian said and he smiled at Anthony, who still looked mad, his usually cheerful brown eyes with deep dark circles underneath them.

“Lately I’m not too sure about that anymore, Ian”.

“What? What are you talking about Ant?”

“Do you want to sit down for a sec?”

“Sure”. They sat down on the beige couch, the couch that maybe had a bit too much drunk history with Ian and Anthony for them to admit as best friends. They were very comfortable sitting on it though, it felt more like home to them than anything else.

“Now tell me, what’s wrong with you two? You always look so happy together”, Ian asked concerned.

“It’s just that she doesn’t ever return my smiles when the camera’s aren’t on. She doesn’t want to hug, she hates touching me… everything I love about being in a relationship. And then I see her doing all those things with Buki, and that hurts me even more because apparently she does like cuddling, just not with me”.

Ian had to smile.

“What?”

“You do realize you’re jealous of a cat, right?”

“Whatever. It’s just…” Anthony cast down his eyes. “When WE lived together… it didn’t feel like we were 'room mates’. It felt like we were a proper family. When one of us felt down, the other would give them a hug, stay up all night to make sure I was okay…” Anthony’s voice trailed off. He had accidentally described the night Ian had stayed with him in his room all night, comforting him after he broke up with his last girlfriend. They had ended up sleeping in the same bed and woken up with awkward morning boners.

Ian looked at Anthony from under his unkempt bowl haircut. Anthony looked back at him and said “I just… I love you so much Ian, and I miss you a lot”.

Ian’s bright blue eyes widened for a very brief moment. Then he smiled. “I love you too bro. Do you think I don’t miss you as well? I agree with what you said about family. It was you and me, and Charlie”.

“Good old Charlie”, Anthony said smiling, remembering their old pet Charlie, the drunk Guinea pig. He sniffed softly and inched a bit closer to Ian who put his arm around him now.

“This house has so many memories, great memories”, Ian said gently.

“It represents the past for us though, doesn’t it?”

Anthony turned his head around to Ian so they were incredibly close. “Does it?”, he whispered.

“What are you talking about?” Ian said softly, caressing a strand of straightened brown hair down Anthony’s jaw line and looking at his beautiful face. Anthony could feel Ian’s warm breath against his skin.

“You, Ian, you make me feel more loved than anyone in the world”.

Anthony almost begged. He felt a wave of heat coming off of Ian, who held his composure however and said “You’re just saying these things because you’re going through a rough patch right now, babe. You just need a good night’s sleep”. Anthony kept looking at him with his charming gaze that Ian had not once been able to resist. Ian saw his best friend’s eyes shimmer. He abruptly stood up. He went through the kitchen cabinets and returned with a bottle of hard liquor. He sat back down next to Anthony and put his hand on his thigh, way higher than normal best friends would do.

“I think you’re amazing, Ant.” They both knowingly took healthy sips from the bottle. They had done this kind of thing before, but only very rarely and they never spoke of it afterwards. “You are so fucking beautiful”, Ian said, as he watched Ant’s lips around the bottle neck.

“You are too”, Anthony smiled.

“But not like you, Anthony. People turn their heads for you. You’re seriously the most handsome guy I’ve ever seen. And you’re my best friend! Do you know how proud I am to walk beside you?”

“How jealous you get when I laugh at other people’s jokes?” Anthony teased and he giggled.

Ian laughed his husky laugh. “Maybe”.

“Nobody makes me laugh like you do, Ian, no one”. And before Ian knew it, they were locked in a kiss, not drunk enough yet to really excuse it but they knew they were more than best friends and they didn’t care.

“Your kiss makes everything okay”, Anthony said hungrily.

“That’s the plan”, Ian replied, slowly pushing Anthony down on the couch. When Anthony felt Ian’s weight upon him, he remembered how incredibly that turned him on. Ian always smelled amazing. It made Anthony want to be close to him even more.

“You smell so good”, he breathed.

“You are the only one who ever says that to me”, Ian replied softly, and continued to kiss Anthony in his neck, behind his ear and down, unbuttoning his shirt, down his chest. Anthony didn’t wear anything underneath and Ian’s kisses on his bare skin felt like heaven.

“Dude how come you’re so good at this?”

“Because I love you”, Ian replied smiling. He began to kiss Anthony right above his belt and a bulge began to form underneath Anthony’s skinny jeans. He moaned because it was so good but also very uncomfortable to be trapped in his pants. Ian was on it though and unbuttoned his trousers and slowly took them off, revealing Calvin Klein underwear. “You look like a model, Anthony. Why aren’t you a super model on Tyra Banks’ show?” Anthony laughed. “stupid David Beckham has nothing on you!” Ian said.

“You are so adorable, babe”, Anthony replied, looking lovingly and smiling at Ian. He already felt his face burn the whole time but now it became even worse as Ian gave him a piercing look and he thought he would drown in his eyes forever. Ian slowly took Anthony’s underpants off and began to kiss his dick and his balls. He sucked a little and then let go, playing with Anthony who could do nothing than moan and say profanities and Ian’s name. After a while Ian took Anthony’s huge cock entirely in his mouth and went up and down. Anthony held Ian’s shoulders very firmly, concentrating on the euphoric feeling it was giving him. “Ian, fuck! That feels so amazing” he barely managed to speak. He felt his dick getting even bigger and feeling Ian’s tongue spiraling around it made him go insane. He scratched Ian’s neck with his nails, pressing them deep into Ian’s flesh. Ian moaned as well. “Oh god Ian, I’m, I’m going to come! I’m, I’m coming! Fucking shit fuck! Ian! Ian!” Anthony shocked back and forth, up and down. His cock erupted in Ian’s mouth, who let out a stifled moan. Ian slowly let go of Anthony’s penis, twirling his tongue around it slowly one more time, making Anthony spasm. He swallowed and crawled up behind the gorgeous young man he felt so lucky to call his best friend. Anthony breathed deeply. “Ah, I needed that!” he said while Ian massaged his shoulders.

“Do you want more?” Ian whispered in his ear.

Anthony felt really embarrassed, but he felt Ian’s crotch against him and he really wanted to be even closer with the one person in the world he felt most comfortable with. “Yes, I, I do” he said.

Ian unbuttoned his own pants and took them off, taking his underpants off with them. His dick was quite large, something Anthony worried about, never having had sex with a guy before. He had given Ian oral in the past, maybe a couple of times, when they had been really drunk or high. He barely remembered it. Somehow he did remember the taste of Ian’s sperm, and while that could be something to be grossed out about, he remembered it fondly. Ian smelled good. Ian looked adorable. And he tasted amazing. Anthony got on his hands and knees, still on the couch. Ian hesitantly and softly touched his butt.

“You don’t know how many times I have dreamed about this, Anthony”, Ian said, embarrassed as well.

Anthony looked around and saw Ian actually blushing furiously. “Let’s do it, then”, Anthony said. He looked in front of him again. He was just going to do this. He wanted this. He loved Ian. Ian loved him. His girlfriend didn’t give him what he wanted. Ian however had always given him what he wanted. He felt two wet fingers gently pressing against his anus.

“It’s okay”, Ian said in a higher tone than usual, his voice shaking. Anthony’s breath shook as well and his arms trembled. He gulped. Slowly Ian’s fingers slid inside him. They went in and out and Anthony couldn’t work out if it felt really good or just really strange. One more finger went inside him, and he had to really focus to let it happen. After a while Ian said “Okay, let’s try if it works”.

Ian felt soft and really, really hard at the same time as he entered Anthony's asshole. Amazingly, Anthony fitted him like a glove. In, and Anthony had to scream. Out, and he sighed and breathed deeply. Ian began really slowly, carefully and bent over and against Anthony, holding his hands. Anthony squeezed them tightly.

“This is better than any sex I, I have ever had” Ian stuttered.

“It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before” Anthony breathed.

“I’m really close” Ian panted.

“Go for it”, Anthony replied bravely. He didn’t have to tell Ian again. He sped up, and thrust into Anthony faster and faster. The sensation of feeling Ian’s balls against his own was so weird and nice, Anthony had never felt closer to anybody. All of a sudden he had to scream. “Ian! You’re so big! I, I” Ian screamed as well, coming inside of Anthony. They collapsed on the couch. Ian pulled out and Anthony turned around to kiss him deeply and passionately. “This was the best thing I could ever have asked for, babe”, he said looking at Ian, whose hair was even messier than before, some of it clinging to his sweaty forehead.

“I love you”, Ian said and hugged him tightly. Anthony hugged back. They couldn’t think about tomorrow. They would just have to deal with it as it came. Would they ever talk about this again? Would they do it again? Neither knew, and neither brought it up. They just embraced, knowing they would always have each other, no matter what.


End file.
